Hush little Maddie
by LilyEclipse93
Summary: Kyoya show Madoka his secret passion and most prized possessions, but can Madoka appreciate the beauty of what she is about to experience?


**I cannot believe how sad it is. The man who killed his own true love. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Hey Kyoya, I brought some cupcakes." Madoka put the picnic basket on the table and gave Kyoya a smile on her face.

The Leone blader glanced at her bashfully. "You didn't have to. You always make the best cupcakes, though."

The mechanic giggled and held up a green lime-frosted treat. "It's the secret ingredients I use. Here, I made this just for you. I just know you're going to love it!"

Kyoya smiled gently and took a one bite the cupcake. "Not bad, it looks delicious, Madoka. I'll save it for later. I want to savor every bite. Come…" Kyoya turned around and walked inside.

Madoka picked up the basket of cupcakes and followed. "You wanted to show me something? What is it? Is it inside?"

Kyoya led the mechanic into her cozy cottage. It was a wonderful, sunny day and the cottage was full of life as small critters ran in and out of windows, doors and holes, playing and frolicking in the warm summer air while birds were singing in the rafters. Madoka wandering around, almost falling over her own feet in excitement. Kyoya stopped in front of the stone oven.

Madoka blinked. "The oven? You want to… bake?"

Kyoya sighed calmly. "No. I knew I could count on you to bring cupcakes, even if you didn't have to. Hold on…" He launched his bey and Rock Leone pushed against the side of the heavy oven. "King Lion Tearing Blast!" With a slow, grating noise the oven slid to the side, revealing a secret trapdoor beneath.

Madoka stared with wide eyes. "Ooh… super secret sliderific spaces! What's down there? Is it a romantic secret bedroom? So, it's just the two of us?"

Kyoya caught his bey and opened the trap door, revealing a flight of stairs. "I would share a lovable moment, don't you think?" the mechanic looked away, ears as far back as they could go in a perfectly good imitation of her usual timid self, "'Um… e-excuse me mister mugger, I-I'm sorry… would you be so kind as to not beat up that old lady, you know, um, if you wouldn't mind.'"

Kyoya groaned a bit angrily and rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny! really. Now can we go inside?"

Madoka blushed and gestured for the stairs.

The Leone blader and the mechanic walked down the old stairs. Kyoya was leading the way. A musty, old smell wafted up at them from below. They came to a heavy wooden door. Kyoya paused in front of it and turned to Madoka. "I want to show you something. It's my most prized possessions. I don't show it to anyone, but I want to share it with you because you're … special," He winked, "and it would make me so happy to know that you like it too."

Madoka gave Kyoya a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Aww, Kyoya. You know I will."

Kyoya pushed the door open and allowed Madoka to walk inside. Madoka didn't notice Kyoya locking the door behind them as she gazed down the dark, winding tunnel before her. "Wow, Kyoya. It's … kinda dark down here."

Kyoya walked up beside Madoka and smiled at her. "It has to be. You don't want to disturb the little critters. Come on."

Madoka looked at Kyoya as he trotted along. "Critters?" Madoka followed, her usual eagerness a little muted by the ambiance.

Up ahead Kyoya stopped and turned to Madoka, looking expectantly at the mechanic. Madoka trotted up to him and stopped, her eyes drawn to the alcoves on both side. Huge clusters of cocoons hung from the walls and ceiling of the recesses. Madoka edged a little away from the silky conglomerations.

"Don't be afraid. Not too long now and they'll break free of their protective shells and greet the day as beautiful butterflies. Isn't it great?"

Madoka smiled a little uncertainly. "I like butterflies."

Kyoya chuckled happily. "I knew you'd understand. Come on, there's much more…"

Kyoya lead on down the tunnel and stopped at another set of alcoves where large gatherings of larvae where crawling all over each other. Some of them had begun to form cocoons. "Whoa, these are almost done feeding. Now they'll start their slow metamorphosis. It's spectacular, don't you agree on that?"

Madoka bit her lip and tried to stay exactly in the middle of the tunnel, as far away from the creepy crawlies as possible. "F-feeding?"

Kyoya nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, every living thing needs to feed. Come, I'll show you."

Madoka backed away a little. "Um, it's alright, we could go eat cupcakes outside and, um… watch butterflies."

Kyoya stopped and looked back at Madoka with angry look. "Come on, I wanted this to be special."

Madoka felt a stab of guilt. Kyoya had decided to show Madoka his secret passion, because he hoped Madoka would understand and that he would like it too. Madoka took a deep breath and continued on, trying to put on a smile for Kyoya. She didn't want to let down a friend, even if it was a little creepy and filled with crawlies down here. They were just insects, nothing more. Once it was over they could go out and laugh in the sunshine and it would all be good fun.

Madoka tried not to look at the inhabitants she knew would be in the next alcoves. She tried to smile and pretend to find it all greatly fascinating while keeping her eyes on the floor. But he insisted on making Madoka look. Madoka glanced at the alcove on her left, trying to shut off her mind… it should be easy, she did it so often, but she couldn't stop staring now. Her eyes had locked themselves upon something which her screaming mind refused to acknowledge. From the crawling mass of creeping things something was sticking out. Madoka's voice broke, a pathetic muffled scream was all that came out of her mouth at the sight of the bloody hoof, flesh peeled off to the bone. She stumbled back, wide eyes moving back and forth between the gruesome object and Kyoya.

Kyoya gave her a furious look, his sapphire blue eyes pleading at her. "I thought you'd like my collection... I thought you'd understand..." Madoka shrank and cowered before him, unable to turn away from his gaze. "You suppose to be on my side!"

The mechanic felt her heart sink, her mind crash… she looked down in shame, "I-I'm sorry Kyoya…" she heard herself say, and saw herself almost as if in a dream standing and following the other people.

Kyoya sighed and calmed down. "I knew you'd understand. I have so much to show you. You'll love it, and it'll be so special!"

Madoka's mind reeled in horror as they continued through the tunnel. Every step she wanted to turn around and run, to find someone, anyone else… to find sunlight and safety. But her legs did not answer and her eyes gazed involuntarily at the gruesome scene as they paused at another pair of alcoves. Little white grubs crawled all over the remains of a guy, burrowing in and out of the rotting flesh hanging from his bones. Nothing remained to identify the guy, but Madoka couldn't help being reminded of the sweet, nightly tunes of a lyre. When had she last heard it? It seemed like long ago now that she thought about it.

Kyoya's voice barely registered in Madoka's shrieking mind. "What do you think… all this new life springing from the old, one big cycle. It's just… just beautiful!" It was sickening. Madoka's stomach churned and she felt the bitter taste of acid as she threw up on the floor. Kyoya continued on undeterred, his voice more eager and more psychotic than ever. "Come on, you'll gonna LOVE this! I know you will! This… this is my latest masterpiece. It's… it's absolutely stunning. It was meant for you, as a special gift."

Madoka stumbled, her mind trying to regain control of her legs. She had to flee, she had to get out whatever it took! Slowly she turned around and found herself running. She could barely see in the darkness but her legs carried her like the wind past the alcoves of horror back towards the stairs. The door came at her from the darkness and she scrambled at it to no avail. Crying she threw herself against the barrier. She wanted to get out. This wasn't funny, this wasn't beautiful!

She heard the footsteps as Kyoya walked behind her. She fell down and hid her face under her arms, closing her eyes tightly. "No! I don't want to see! Let me go, I don't need to see! It's wonderful, it's… beautiful… I'll say anything, just let me go. I don't need to see!"

Kyoya fell down on his knees on the stone floor. "I'm disappointed right now." He said monotonously. I show you my most treasured work, my greatest collection, and you—" Madoka felt herself unwillingly turning to face him. She didn't want to, she wanted to get out, she never wanted to see a butterfly again in all her life. Her eyes met Kyoya's and her heart shrank. "You hurt me deeply. But I know you didn't mean to. Now come, when you see my latest work I know you'll understand."

Once more Madoka felt herself following, unable to resist. Once more past the vistas of rotting, crawling flesh. Kyoya paused up ahead, waiting patiently. His deep blue eyes were shining through the darkness. Madoka couldn't escape their command. She wanted to close his, she didn't want to look, but with every step she got closer to Kyoya, closer to whatever horror he considered his latest masterpiece. A gift? Madoka stopped in front of Kyoya. Her mind fought against the compulsion to look up at the alcove, yet inch by inch her head turned as if pulled by an invisible force.

Madoka sat down heavily with a silent shriek of agony. No, this wasn't real. It couldn't be… Kyoya smiled at her. "I know you were very close, so I wanted him to be here for you. He was a friend to me too, you know. Sometimes I was a little jealous, but now I'm just so happy for you."

Madoka couldn't take her eyes away. She felt her heart break into a thousand little pieces. "No… G-Gingka! What did you do?!" Gingka stared back at Madoka with empty eyes, a look of complete and indescribable terror and agony written across her once beautiful face.

"He's truly a eternal rival, isn't he? Not a true rival, sadly enough, but he could never leave you anyway. It was a perfect explanation for his disappearance, ha, and easy enough for me to write those letters he sent you."

Madoka recalled the acceptance letter from WBBA… the letters from Gingka that followed, so proud and full of joy… and the promise that they would soon be together again. She cried, it was too much to bear. She looked up at her beloved boyfriend.

A gasp escaped her as the Pegasus blader's face and hands twitched in the darkness. "He's… he's alive!" she cried and jumped up. For a fleeting moment all she could think about was getting her Gingka down and out of there. She'd save him, she'd… do something.

Kyoya's voice didn't reach her. "I think the little ones are about to come out. This is absolutely incredible!" Madoka stopped right in front of Gingka's body as the first larvae burst from the Pegasus blader's empty eyes in a flow of blood and yellow pus. The entire body was writhing with life, little worms visible under the skin. Madoka merely screamed… and screamed… and screamed!

Madoka woke to a bright light above her. A scream immediately escaped her mouth, carried over from what she desperately hoped was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare, it just had to. "Please let it be a nightmare!" She knew it wasn't. It had been too real. She had to get out, had to get away, it was the only thought on her mind. She tried to move, but realized she couldn't feel her hind legs. Kyoya's voice sounded somewhere behind her.

"I'm so very sorry, but I couldn't have you running away again. Gingka was even worse… bladers can be so difficult. I had to sever his spine you know. I don't like doing that, it takes some of the experience away. I would prefer not having to sever your spine at all, but you were a bad little girl out there, Madoka. Don't worry though, you still have your upper body."

Madoka struggled. She could see her legs, but there was no feeling, no response. She cried. "Please…" her voice broke and tears streamed down her face.

Kyoya came up beside her, smirking. "You're about to experience a wonderful transformation, Madoka. Something very few bladers get to experience in life." He held up a scalpel, carefully checking the blade. "Most bladers never think about death. They're sheltered from it by a culture which abhors it and tries to hide its wonders. I saw the light myself only a year ago, when I was trotting through the wolf canyon."

Madoka continued to struggle and plead. She didn't really listen to Kyoya but he continued anyway as she considered Madoka's body. "I came across the body of a blader who had died—of what I could not tell—but he was lying there in the forest. And I noticed how all the little crawlies of the forest floor had invaded his corpse. I realized what death really means. A transformation, Madoka. Most bladers die and are buried, and they never get to experience that transformation, and no one else sees the transformation either because it all happens down in the grave. I wanted to bring the beauty of the transformation of death to the surface, I wanted to protect you. Can't you see? One day I will kill and murder anyone who dares gets in my way and scares and tries to hurt you!"

Madoka cried as Kyoya stood above her, holding the scalpel. "I don't want to experience it! I don't! Please, Kyoya! Please let me go! It's not fun… please…"

Kyoya's deep eyes met hers. Madoka felt powerless, hopeless under their gaze. "Look, Madoka. I've chosen the Pink-spotted Swallowtail for you. I hope you will agree that it fits you well. You're such a lovely butterfly. It was very difficult to find in these parts, but I did it, for you. I really think it's perfect for you."

Madoka wanted to scream, but all she could do was helplessly cry as he placed the sharp blade of the scalpel against her tummy. "Now don't worry, you won't feel much. Doctor Kyoya knows what he's doing." Kyoya smiled, his blue eyes never straying far from Madoka's as the blade cut cleanly through her skin and flesh. Madoka breathed heavily as she watched, unable to turn away. She couldn't feel much, the blade was extremely sharp, but terror gripped her mind and tore at her very being.

Kyoya grinned darkly, his deep eyes holding Madoka paralyzed in place. "I'm going to plant the eggs in your intestines. It's warm and cozy there, with plenty of digested material for them to grow big and strong. Think of it as having hundreds, thousands maybe, of little children… isn't it wonderful? And I will be there with you. Oh, isn't it perfect? I love you!" He was practically glowing with twisted glee as he stroked Madoka's cheek.

His lips met hers to share the passionate and twisted moment and kissed her slowly.

Kyoya expertly broke the kiss and opened up Madoka's stomach, exposing the intestines. He had done it many times now, first on small animals. He knew where and how to cut. Madoka had passed out. They usually did. Kyoya smiled and sang a little lullaby as he carefully dug her chest into Madoka's warm, bloody innards, finding the perfect spot to place the eggs before stitching the mechanic back up.

 _"Hush, little Maddie, don't say a word._

 _Kyoya's gonna kill for you a whole damn world_

 _And if they dare to laugh at jokes,_

 _Kyoya's gonna stab out their little throats._

 _And if they start to scaring you,_

 _Kyoya's gonna splatter the flesh with blood._

 _And once the blood starts to wash off,_

 _Kyoya's gonna crush some more heads off._

 _And if anyone try to murder you,_

 _Kyoya's gonna go and poison them._

 _And once the poison does it's job,_

 _Kyoya's gonna show you you're legacy._

 _And if anyone still tries to fight,_

 _Kyoya's gonna burn their houses down._

 _So hush little Maddie, don't you cry_

 _It's time for you to go to sleep_

 _And if you don't want to be alone_

 _I will stay with you forever"_

Madoka woke with a shriek. Her throat felt like sand. She had been screaming and crying so long. She was hanging from strong chains, her legs dangling uselessly beneath her like a weight of lead. It was dark, but across the tunnel from her she could make out Gingka's decaying body. his face was a living colony of crawling larvae now, blood and pus flowing from her mouth and eyes like streams of red and yellow. Madoka felt her stomach turn violently as she threw up over herself. She couldn't watch.

"Gingka…" Her voice was but a whisper. She coughed and looked down at the line of stitches grazing her stomach. She could feel them inside her, crawling, burrowing slowly through her gut… or was it just her imagination? Soon it would be all too real…

Madoka cried quietly in the dark. "I'm sorry Kyoya… I'm sorry I never told you that… that I love you too!"

* * *

 **She will be missed. Thank you for reading. Goodbye**

 **-Lily Eclipse**


End file.
